Your Love, My Love
by loovyjojong
Summary: Aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana...cukup kau dan aku... KrisLu ; gs (genderswitch) ; rate m ; nc
1. Chapter 1

"Your Love, My Love"

Author : loovyjojong

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast : KrisLu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pemuda yang merupakan putra dari Presdir Wu. Para pimpinan direksi dan manajer baru saja selesai melaksanakan rapat akhir bulan untuk mengetahui keadaan perusahaan mereka yang semakin pesat.

"Maaf, Tuan?" Gadis berambut panjang dan hitam itu terkejut. Pasalnya selama ini ia mengenal pimpinannya itu sebagai pria yang pendiam dan angkuh.

"Aku berbicara denganmu, Luhan. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Ah…sepertinya aku salah. Maukah kau menjadi calon istriku?"

Luhan mematung tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seharusnya yang ia lakukan saat ini segera membereskan berkas-berkas yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk rapat. Atau langsung menjawab perkataan pria yang sudah menjadi pimpinannya selama 3 tahun itu.

"Tuan, maafkan aku. Aku rasa aku tidak pantas menjadi istrimu. Aku hanya karyawan biasa disini, sedangkan anda adalah pimpinan perusahaan."

"Bisakah kau tidak membawa statusku yang satu itu? Jujur aku membencinya. Apakah status itu membuatmu menolak pernyataan cintaku? Aku rela melepasnya agar kau mau menerimaku." Perkataan serius Kris semakin membuat Luhan bingung. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tiba-tiba Presdir atau ayah dari Kris Wu memasuki ruangan. Dengan sopan Luhan membungkukkan badannya memberikan tanda hormat kepada atasannya tersebut.

"Kenapa raut wajah kalian tegang seperti itu?" Tanya Presdir Wu.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan, maaf saya harus menyerahkan laporan ini ke divisi keuangan. Permisi."

Dengan tergesa Luhan berjalan sambil membawa setumpuk berkas. Jujur itu sangat berat tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain daripada ia berada dalam ruangan itu lebih lama.

"Kris, ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku melepas kursi wakil direktur ini, baba?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau ingin melepasnya? Kau ini berjuang dari nol Kris, bisa-bisanya kau dengan mudah melepasnya disaat semua orang ingin berada di posisimu?"

"Aku rela menjadi karyawan biasa jika itu bisa membuatnya menerima cintaku."

"Apa? Apa wanita tadi baru saja menolakmu? Hahahahaha…" Kris mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar tawa keras ayah yang sangat ia hormati itu.

"Kenapa baba tertawa? Apa yang lucu?"

"Anak bodoh."

"Hah?"

"Dia gadis yang baik dan sederhana, tidak suka kemewahan. Ia tidak mengincar hartamu." Jelas ayahnya.

"Darimana baba tahu? Bahkan aku yakin kalau baba jarang bertemu apalagi mengobrol dengannya." Kris meragukan perkataan ayahnya itu.

"Tentu saja baba tahu, bukankah ia baru saja menolakmu? Kalau ia mengincar hartamu sudah pasti ia akan menerimamu lalu meninggalkanmu saat hartamu sudah habis. Kejarlah dia, buktikan jika kau tulus mencintainya dengan caramu sendiri. Ingat, jangan pernah menyakitinya dan membuatnya menangis."

Tanpa menjawab apapun Kris segera berlari keluar untuk mencari Luhan. Perasaannya tidak karuan saat ini. Sepertinya hati pria itu memang tidak salah memilih. Ia mencintai Luhan yang pasalnya hanya menginginkan kesederhanaan dalam kehidupannya.

"Dasar anak muda. Ah…aku jadi merindukan istriku." Gumam pria tua itu. Tombol-tombol ponselnya ia tekan untuk menelpon asistennya yang baru saja pulang.

"Heechul, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu? Tolong pesankan aku tiket ke Guangzhou untuk penerbangan besok pagi. Aku ingin pulang." Sambil melangkah keluar ruangan akhirnya pria tua itu memulai perjalanannya ke pusat perbelanjaan, ia ingin membeli oleh-oleh untuk istrinya yang sangat ia rindukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak tahan dengan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya, Luhan menangis saat mencapai pintu ruang divisi keuangan. Ia beruntung semua karyawan sudah pulang dan hanya terdapat Minseok yang merupakan saudara sepupunya.

Minseok segera memeluk saudarinya itu. Walau ia tak mengerti persoalan apa yang membuat saudarinya itu menangis namun tak ada salahnya ia memberikan penguatan berupa sebuah pelukan agar wanita yang lebih muda 1 bulan darinya itu tenang.

"Aku mencintainya, Minseok. Namun aku sudah menolaknya." Jelas Luhan yang membuat saudarinya kaget. Minseok memang sudah mengetahui jika Luhan mencintai atasannya itu namun ia juga tahu keluarga mereka tidak sebanding dengan keluarga Wu yang membuat Luhan mengubur mimpinya dalam-dalam untuk menjadi pendamping dari seorang Kris Wu dan hanya berani mencintainya dari jauh. Ibu Minseok dan Ibu Luhan adalah kakak beradik. Minseok mempunyai marga Kim karena ayahnya adalah seorang perantauan dari negeri ginseng Korea Selatan. Sedangkan ayah Luhan adalah pria bermarga Xi pemilik kedai sederhana yang menikahi seorang pemilik toko bunga kecil di sudut taman kota, yaitu ibu Luhan. Mereka sangat dekat sedari kecil karena rentang usia yang tak terlalu jauh dan juga rumah mereka berdekatan.

"Tak apa, Luhan. Kau masih bisa melihatnya, memperhatikannya dan mencintainya meskipun kau tidak memilikinya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Luhan, hanya isakan yang terdengar. Posisi Luhan membelakangi pintu sehingga ia tak menyadari kalau Kris mengikutinya dan mendengar percakapannya dengan sepupunya itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Apa kau menyesal karena memiliki keluarga sederhana dan tak sebanding dengan pria yang kau cintai itu?" Tanya Minseok meminta pengakuan Luhan untuk mengetahui yang dirasakan saudarinya itu.

"Tidak Minseok, sungguh aku tidak menyesal apalagi menyalahkan keadaan keluarga kita. Aku juga mencintai kalian. Kalian keluargaku. Dan untuk masalah Tuan Wu, aku berjanji untuk melupakannya. Aku akan keluar dari perusahaan dan mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Tapi aku rasa tidak semudah itu kau melepaskan diri dari perusahaan ini. Kau merupakan asisten kebanggaan Tuan Wu dan setahuku semua karyawan yang keluar atau masuk di perusahaan ini harus mendapat persetujuan darinya. Bukankah kau juga mengetahui itu? Aku yakin ia tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Luhan."

Luhan mematung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan saudarinya itu.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Keluarga kita pasti sudah menunggu."

Tepat setelah Minseok mengatakan hal itu Kris memasuki ruangan dengan raut wajah gusar. Penampilannya tak serapi saat masih di ruangan rapat tadi. Dasinya sudah ia kendurkan dan dua kancing bajunya yang paling atas sudah terbuka karena Kris merasakan sesak saat ia selesai menyatakan cinta kepada asistennya dan mendapatkan penolakan, tentu saja.

"Minseok, bisakah aku meminjam saudarimu sebentar? Aku janji tidak akan pulang terlalu malam, kalau perlu aku akan meminta ijin pada keluarga kalian terlebih dahulu." Suara Kris membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget dan langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak perlu Tuan, saya mengijinkannya. Maaf saya harus pergi sekarang, suami saya sudah menunggu di depan. Permisi Tuan."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Tatapan tidak rela terlihat dimata Luhan saat ia melihat saudarinya berbalik diujung ruangan. Bibir pink Minseok membisikkan kata "fighting" semata-mata memberikan kekuatan untuk saudarinya yang tengah dilanda rasa kalut.

"Cepat bereskan barangmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Baik, Tuan." Tak ingin membantah karena Luhan sangat tahu suasana hati atasannya tersebut sedang tidak baik, maka ia tak ingin semakin memperkeruh suasana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang membuatmu menolakku?" Suara berat dan bergetar itu terdengar di telinga Luhan. Mereka sedang berada di taman kota yang mulai lengang karena udara dingin bertiup menandakan pergantian musim.

"Bukankah anda sudah mengetahuinya, Tuan? Saya rasa tidak perlu dijelaskan kembali."

Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan gelisah. Tak mengerti dengan cara apa ia membuat gadis disampingnya ini percaya bahwa ia serius ingin menjadikannya istri dari Kris Wu. Pasalnya sudah setahun belakangan ini Kris memendam perasaannya terhadap wanita cantik yang selalu menjadi luapan emosinya saat perusahaan mengalami penurunan saham. Hingga saat ini hatinya sudah tak sanggup lagi menampung semua rasa yang menyiksa itu. Kalian tahu? Rasa cinta.

Merasakan hawa dingin berhembus, Kris menoleh kesampingnya. Tampak Luhan yang pucat karena ia hanya mengenakan kemeja kantor yang tidak tebal seperti jaket bulu. Layaknya pria sejati kebanyakan Kris melepas jas kantor yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia menyampirkan jas itu ke pundak kecil Luhan agar gadis yang dicintainya merasa lebih hangat.

"Tuan, anda tidak perlu seperti ini. Anda bisa sakit karena kedinginan."

"Jangan menolak. Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena hawa dingin ini."

Tangan Kris menyentuh kedua sisi bahu Luhan, memintanya untuk berhadapan dengan pria beralis tebal itu.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan kau tidak mencintaiku."

Sontak Luhan tidak mampu menatap mata tajam pria itu. Ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya berharap ini hanya mimpi.

"Tuan, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Besok anda ada pertemuan dengan pemimpin Huang Corp."

"Persetan dengan semua itu Luhan, aku tidak peduli bahkan jika perusahaan itu bangkrut besok pagi. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kejujuranmu. Tatap mataku."

Bukan jawaban yang Kris dapatkan tapi malah isakan tangis yang ia dengar dari gadis itu.

"Tuan, aku mohon beristirahatlah. Anda bahkan sudah melewatkan makan siang hari ini."

"Baiklah, berhentilah menangis. Aku dengar ayahmu memiliki restoran di dekat taman ini. Ajak aku kesana." Sebuah ide muncul di otak cerdas Kris. Senyum samar ia sunggingkan di wajah tampannya itu.

"Tapi Tuan, restoran ayahku hanya restoran kecil. Bukan seperti restoran yang sering anda datangi selama ini."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu Luhan? Aku tidak peduli. Ajak aku kesana, ini perintah!" Mau tak mau Luhan menuruti perintah Kris tanpa mengetahui maksud tersembunyi dari pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedai milik paman Xi, begitulah ayah Luhan biasa dipanggil, mulai lengang karena hari sudah mulai larut. Ia selalu sigap bila ada pelanggan yang datang walau hanya sekedar memesan segelas minuman. Dengan dibantu 3 karyawannya ia selalu memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk pelanggan kedainya ini. Senyum ramahnya yang khas terlihat saat Luhan memasuki kedai, tak sadar bahwa putrinya tidak datang sendirian.

"Ayah, perkenalkan dia atasanku dikantor, Tuan Kris Wu."

Kris menjabat tangan ayah Luhan dan tersenyum mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui gadis bermata rusa itu.

"Selamat malam, paman."

"Selamat malam, suatu kehormatan bagi kami karena anda bersedia berkunjung ke kedai kecil kami, Tuan. Silakan duduk, kami akan menyiapkan makanan kesukaan anda. Ayo Luhan, ajak bosmu ini duduk disana." Paman Xi menunjuk bangku di sebelah jendela yang menghadap langsung kearah taman.

Kening Luhan berkerut, ia bingung bagaimana bisa ayahnya tahu makanan kesukaan Kris sedangkan setahu Luhan mereka baru bertemu hari ini.

"Kau pasti bingung kan? Aku sudah sering berkunjung kesini, bahkan tak jarang aku ikut menjadi pelayan agar aku bisa merasakan bagaimana sulitnya diperintah bukan memerintah seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan kepada karyawanku, termasuk kepadamu. Aku juga ingin mengimbangimu, menjadi pelayan restoran seperti yang kau lakukan saat kau belum menjadi asistenku."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan medapati Luhan tertunduk. Entah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan, Kris tak pernah tahu. Pria itu hanya ingin memeluk gadisnya, gadis yang hari ini sudah menolaknya.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan, jika kau tidak bersedia menjadi pendampingku karena status yang kau sebut tadi, maka aku akan melepaskannya dan aku akan mengimbangi kondisi keluargamu. Aku akan membuka kedai seperti yang ayahmu lakukan. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau inginkan."

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab pernyataan Kris, paman Xi selaku koki dan pemilik kedai kecilnya menghampiri kedua anak itu sembari membawa makanan yang sering dipesan Kris karena makanan itu kesukaannya.

Setelah dipersilakan Kris segera melahapnya sampai habis. Ia tidak peduli tatapan Luhan yang memandanginya senang karena akhirnya pria itu tidak melewatkan jam makannya lagi. Kris yang sudah kenyang lantas tidak terdiam begitu saja. Ia malah membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke dapur dan mencucinya sendiri. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku dan mengerjakan pekerjaan asisten paman Xi. Luhan yang tersadar akan hal tersebut dengan sigap meminta piring kotor itu agar Kris tak perlu mencucinya karena memang ini bukan pekerjaannya.

"Tuan, biar mereka saja yang mencucinya, ada tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

"Akan aku buktikan kalau aku juga bisa seperti mereka agar kau percaya."

Akhirnya Luhan hanya membiarkan Kris melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Tak hanya itu, setelah mencuci piring bahkan Kris meminta pegawai restoran agar pulang dan ia akan membersihkan seluruh ruangan. Mulai dari mencuci piring, membereskan kursi dan meja, menyapu, yang terakhir mengepel lantai, semua diselesaikannya. Setelah semua selesai pria itu mendudukkan dirinya disudut ruangan. Luhan meletakkan minuman dingin didepannya. Ia menemani atasannya yang sedang melepas lelah itu. Tak terasa kristal bening meluncur turun melewati pipinya.

"Kenapa anda melakukan ini Tuan? Anda pasti kelelahan." Usapan halus dari tangan Kris dirambutnya membuat hati Luhan menghangat.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu jika aku ingin merasakan yang pernah kau rasakan dulu."

Ayah Luhan menghampiri mereka dengan membawa makanan ringan sekedar pengganjal perut Kris yang sudah mulai kosong karena tenaganya hampir terkuras tadi. Dengan keberanian yang sudah terkumpul akhirnya pria tinggi itu mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya datang ke kedai paman Xi.

"Paman, aku mencintai putrimu. Ijinkan aku menikahinya dan membahagiakannya." Lagi-lagi Luhan menangis tanpa suara mendengar perkataan atasannya tersebut.

"Tuan, apakah kau akan membawa putriku untuk tinggal di Canada setelah kau menikahinya? Aku dengar kau masih memiliki keluarga besar disana."

"Aku akan membawanya kemanapun yang ia inginkan, bahkan aku akan membawa anda beserta keluarga bila itu memang bisa membuat kalian bahagia."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga anda, Tuan? Apakah kalian bersedia menerima kondisi putriku? Aku tidak ingin putriku ditertawakan apalagi diremehkan karena ayahnya hanya pemilik kedai kecil dan ibunya pemilik toko bunga yang besarnya mungkin tidak melebihi kamar tidur anda."

Lagi-lagi masalah status yang sangat dibenci oleh pria yang dijuluki pangeran naga itu. Jika ia boleh memilih, ia akan memilih menjadi karyawan biasa asalkan wanita sederhana seperti Luhan bersedia menerima cintanya.

"Anda jangan khawatir paman, bahkan ayahku sudah menyemangatiku untuk berjuang meluluhkan hati putri anda."

Kini giliran Luhan yang mendapatkan pertanyaan dari pria tua itu, pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah.

"Luhan, kau mencintainya?"

Hanya diam dan tertunduk yang bisa gadis itu lakukan. Ia tak berani menjawab. Bahkan ia menyalahkan hatinya yang sudah lancang mencintai atasannya tersebut.

"Luhan, putri ayah yang sangat ayah cintai. Sepertinya sudah tiba waktu ayah untuk melepasmu bersama pria yang mencintaimu. Ayah juga tahu bahwa kau mencintainya. Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, nak, katakan yang sejujurnya. Jangan buat pria ini menunggu karena ia sudah berjuang dari jauh-jauh hari sebelum ia melamarmu hari ini. Segera selesaikan urusan kalian dan pulanglah, ini sudah hampir larut malam."

Setelah percakapan yang menguras hati sepasang anak manusia di kedai itu, Kris kembali membawa Luhan ke taman. Sedikit kemajuan karena Luhan tak menolak saat Kris menggandeng tangannya. Ditengah-tengah taman mereka berhenti. Hanya terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Pancaran cinta dan keputus asaan terlihat di mata keduanya.

Tanpa sadar Kris mengikis jarak yang terdapat diantara mereka. Dengan berani Kris menempelkan material lembut miliknya ke bibir Luhan. Lumatan itu terjadi secara natural. Tak ada paksaan dari siapapun. Tangan besar milik Kris membelai halus rambut panjang Luhan, membuat wanita itu terbuai. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya, tak berani melawan, bahkan tak mampu. Kris semakin mengikis jaraknya dengan menarik lembut tengkuk gadis yang sedang diciumnya. Tak mengurangi atau menambah tempo dari ciumannya tersebut, ia hanya melakukan sesuai nalurinya tanpa ingin menyakiti gadis yang berada dalam jangkauannya itu.

Kris menghentikan ciumannya dengan rasa tak rela, oh bahkan ia ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan ciuman panjang bersama gadisnya jika saja ia tak merasakan pipinya basah karena air mata Luhan. Ya, gadis itu menangis ditengah peraduannya.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu? Atau aku terlalu kasar? Maafkan aku." Bukan jawaban yang didapat pria itu, namun sebuah pelukan yang dilakukan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata ini?"

"Maafkan aku karena membuat anda tersiksa. Hatiku sakit saat melihat anda kelelahan seperti tadi. Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi, Tuan."

Senyuman yang membuat Luhan jatuh hati pada pria ini tersungging dengan manisnya. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukan agar gadisnya berhenti menangis.

"Aku bukan lagi atasanmu. Kau dipecat mulai hari ini." Bisik Kris tepat di telinga kanan Luhan.

"Tuan…" Suara Luhan tercekat. Pemutusan hubungan kerja yang ia dengar langsung dari mulut atasannya baru saja membuat hatinya mencelos. Ia merasa tak melakukan kesalahan besar sehingga mengharuskannya meninggalkan perusahaan.

"Sebagai gantinya, terimalah aku menjadi suamimu. Menjadi pendampingmu sampai kita tua nanti. Menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu dan membesarkan mereka bersama."

Lelehan air mata Luhan semakin deras membanjiri pipinya. Jujur ia sendiri sudah merasakan cinta itu hadir dihatinya jauh sebelum Kris melamarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan…"

Namun ia merasa tak pantas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

Haii…ini ff yang aku bilang kemarin…dan maaf kalo ada yang kecewa. Kemarin ada yang minta cast HunBaek sama LayMin, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir & dirasa-rasa *ceilaaaahh* aku memutuskan buat pake KrisLu, karena sesungguhnya aku kangeeeeeeeennn berat sama abang naga & abang rusa.

Masih pantaskah ff ini dilanjutkan? Atau gak usah lanjut? Atau dihapus aja? Huwaaaa sedih kalo sampe harus dihapus. Aku mohon reviewnya ya biar aku tau kekurangan dari ff ini ada dimana, bukannya cuma dikasih review satu kata doang, contohnya kata "lanjut"

Jujur aja aku bingung harus jawab apa kalo yang ngereview cuma satu kata gitu. Padahal aku berusaha untuk dekat sama kalian dengan kotak review & balasan dr review kalian. Tp kalo reviewnya cuma satu kata gitu, aku harus jawab apa? Aku kudu piye? *grepe-grepe perut jojong*

Ditunggu ya review dari kalian. Aku janji bakalan update cepet kalo ada yang kasih kritik dan saran. Apalagi ini ff rate M, biasanya banyak yang suka *ups…hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Alih-alih memeluk sang pria, Luhan malah membalikkan badannya dan lari menjauhi Kris yang terpaku memandang punggung sempitnya. Sedikit kesusahan saat harus melangkah dengan sepatu hak tingginya.

Sedangkan Kris? Pria itu bahkan sudah lemas karena menyadari ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan. Selama ini Kris selalu mendapatkan segalanya dalam satu kedipan mata, walaupun ia berusaha tapi tetap saja dalam usahanya itu selalu ada campur tangan sang orangtua. Hingga saat ini ia merasa patah hati karena merasa apa yang ia lakukan selama ini sia-sia. Namun Kris tak ingin menyerah begitu saja, sudah waktunya ia membuktikan kalau ia mampu berusaha dengan keringatnya sendiri tanpa bantuan sang baba dan ini menyangkut hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, jelas saja sendiri, ini bahkan sudah tengah malam. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih lalu lalang di kawasan perkantoran Beijing. Hawa dingin sudah tak ia rasakan lagi karena pikirannya sedang kalut. Andai saja menutup telinganya pasti ia akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari pria itu. Ini semua ia lakukan karena Luhan tak ingin keluarganya dicemooh oleh banyak orang. Terlebih cibiran dari rekannya di kantor. Sudah cukup lama ia mendapat tudingan yang tidak mengenakan karena banyak yang iri pada nasibnya yang beruntung.

Flashback on

"Lin-ah, kau lihat perempuan kedai itu? Cih, aku sungguh muak. Pintar sekali ia mencari muka." Cibir si gadis bersurai emas sambil memoles lipstick berwarna merah menyala.

"Aku pun juga muak melihatnya. Sudah berpakaian lusuh, ketinggalan jaman, masih nekat juga mendekati Tuan Wu. Dasar tidak tahu malu." Jawab perempuan yang bersurai cokelat.

Luhan mendengar itu semua dari dalam bilik toilet. Seharusnya Luhan sudah keluar dan membersihkan tangannya di wastafel, namun mendengar nama julukannya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ya, perempuan kedai adalah nama panggilannya di kantor. Banyak yang mengakui Luhan memiliki paras yang indah dan tubuh yang ramping dan padat di bagian yang tepat, namun Luhan menutupi itu semua dengan memakai pakaian yang tidak terlalu ketat. Luhan berperilaku ramah dan bersikap manis sehingga banyak karyawan senior yang menyukai perangainya. Bahkan para panitia seleksi sudah menduga kalau Luhan yang memenangkan seleksi pemilihan sekretaris karena reputasi dan prestasinya yang cemerlang. Namun karena keahlian bersilat lidah beberapa orang yang membencinya membuat reputasi baik Luhan jatuh perlahan. Luhan dituduh melayani nafsu para panitia seleksi yang hampir semuanya paruh baya. Belum lagi ditambah keluarga Luhan hanya keluarga sederhana dan tidak terpandang. Ia semakin dicemooh dan dicibir. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih mempercayainya. Termasuk sang tuan muda Wu.

Flashback Off

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris memungut jasnya yang terjatuh saat Luhan berlari tadi. Ia menuju mobil mewahnya dan menjalankannya menuju kawasan yang kemungkinan dilalui Luhan. Kris sudah mengetahui alamat rumah Luhan karena pernah mengantarkan gadis itu pulang setelah meeting beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia baru teringat tidak ada angkutan umum tengah malam begini. Ditambah lagi tas Luhan masih tertinggal di mobilnya, sudah dipastikan gadis itu tidak membawa apa-apa termasuk ponselnya karena Kris sempat menghubungi Luhan dan mendengar dering ponselnya ada di dalam tas gadis itu.

Kris mengusap rambutnya kasar, ia sempat frustasi karena tak kunjung menemukan Luhan takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat gadis itu sedang berjalan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, pasti ia kedinginan. Kris menepikan mobilnya dan turun untuk menghampiri Luhan. Ia menyampirkan jasnya secara diam-diam namun tetap membuat gadis itu terkejut dan menoleh padanya.

"Pulanglah bersamaku." Pintanya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kris langsung menggandeng tangan kecil Luhan dan membawanya menuju mobil. Tak ada yang bersuara di dalam mobil. Hanya Luhan yang sibuk memandangi jalanan dari kaca sampingnya, sedangkan Kris mencuri-curi pandang dengan tatapan sendu. Tak terasa kuda besi itu sampai di kediaman Paman Xi yang sederhana, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Tuan." Ucap Luhan sambil menunduk dan meraih tasnya, ia ingin segera memasuki kamar dan menangis.

Kris tak menjawab apapun bahkan menoleh pun tidak, membuat nyali Luhan yang ingin mengucapkan selamat malam dan hati-hati di jalan menciut. Tepat setelah Luhan keluar Kris segera menginjak gas karena tak ingin berada di dekat gadis itu lama-lama. Semakin lama ia berada disana maka semakin kuat keinginannya untuk memeluk Luhan sampai pagi. Ia masih sayang nyawanya dan tak ingin diamuk oleh Paman Xi karena memeluk putri semata wayangnya dengan brutal.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Luhan saat melihat mobil itu melaju dengan sendu.

"Selamat tidur, sayang." Bisik Kris tak kalah sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok tampan Kris Wu melamun dengan tatapan kosong di belakang meja kerjanya. Ia tampak seperti foto model yang sedang berpose untuk majalah khusus eksekutif muda. Ia tak habis fikir dengan keputusan Luhan saat menolaknya. Meskipun sedikit narsis, ia akui ia tampan, mapan, dan penuh pesona. Hanya Luhan yang berani menolaknya. Jika itu wanita lain, Kris yakin hanya dengan sekedipan mata saja wanita itu pasti sudah bertekuk lutut untuknya. Ia terkekeh mengingat kejadian semalam. Mentertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Flashback On

Kris sedang berjalan menelusuri taman kota. Melepaskan penatnya karena masalah pekerjaan, sahamya sedikit menurun ditambah lagi sekretaris yang baru diangkatnya selama tiga bulan membuat ulah karena mabuk saat mendampinginya menemui klien. Beruntung para klien penting itu juga setengah mabuk sehingga tidak menyadari tingkah aneh sekretarisnya.

Pria jangkung itu memasuki toko bunga kecil yang menarik perhatian karena berdesain vintage. Ia ingin membeli bunga untuk ibunya yang berulang tahun dan sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menghadiri acara makan malam keluarga untuk merayakan ulang tahun ibunya. Sejenak Kris berhenti untuk mengamati bunga apa saja yang ada di dalam toko itu, sebelum akhirnya seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya dengan senyuman ramah dan keibuan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ah, bibi, aku ingin membeli bunga untuk ibuku, dia berulang tahun hari ini dan aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak sempat merayakannya." Jelas Kris.

"Ah...begitu. Tunggu sebentar ya, kau bisa duduk dulu disana." Tunjuknya mengarah ke kursi besi berwarna putih yang ada di sudut ruangan itu.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu, bau harum menyerbu hidung mancungnya seakan tak memberi kesempatan bagi semua bau-bauan tak sedap yang bisa mengganggu pernapasannya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai sepasang langkah kaki mungil mendekatinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati gadis ramping berambut panjang dan bermata rusa sedang tersenyum. Kris memperhatikan gadis itu berharap ia akan mendapatkan senyuman yang sangat mempesona. Namun harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan karena gadis itu tersenyum namun melewatinya, tak meliriknya sedikitpun. Kris hanya mengerjapkan matanya seolah terpesona oleh gadis itu. Dan semakin jatuh saat mendengar suaranya yang melengking tapi merdu.

"Ibu...aku datang." Seru Luhan sambil memeluk ibunya yang berdiri membelakangi pintu.

"Astaga...kau mengagetkan ibu. Bagaimana liburanmu di Korea? Paman dan bibimu sehat kan?"

"Mereka sehat ibu, hanya tingkah konyol Jongdae yang membuat paman dan bibi merestui pernikahan Jongdan dan Minseok. Sepertinya mereka butuh hiburan dari si kepala kotak itu." Celoteh Luhan membuat ibunya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ibu sedang merangkai bunga?"

"Iya, anak muda itu ingin memberi bunga untuk ibunya yang berulang tahun. Kau mau merangkainya?" Tawar ibu Luhan.

"Hmm...baiklah."

Dengan terampil bunga-bunga itu dirangkai di menjadi bentuk yang indah. Luhan tersenyum puas melihatnya. Ia segera mengambil pena dan kertas kecil untuk kartu ucapan. Ia mendekati pria itu.

"Tuan Kris Wu?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut, laki-laki yang sudah ia lewati tadi ternyata atasannya di kantor.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Jujur saja dalam hati Kris bersorak senang karena ternyata wanita itu mengenalinya. Namun Kris tidak ingat apa ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Iya Tuan. Saya Xi Luhan staff bagian personalia di perusahaan anda."

"Itu perusahaan ayahku, Nona Xi." Jawab Kris dengan senyum mautnya.

"Tuan, silakan tulis ucapan anda di sini." Luhan memberikan kertas dan pena itu kepada Kris.

Kris pun menulis ucapannya untuk sang mama. Sesekali sudut matanya melirik gadis mungil yang masih setia menunggu kartu ucapan itu untuk diselipkan ke rangkaian bunganya.

"Kenapa kau memberiku bunga-bunga ini? Apa artinya?" Tanya Kris yang penasaran dengan makna bunga-bunga cantik itu.

"Mawar putih melambangkan ketulusan, Tuan. Aku dengar dari ibuku bunga-bunga ini untuk ibu anda yang sedang berulang tahun. Secara tidak langsung mawar putih ini melambangkan ketulusan anda dalam membalas kasih sayang seorang ibu. Sedangkan bunga baby's breath melambangkan kebahagiaan, tidak ada kebahagiaan lain selain melihat senyum orang-orang yang kita cinta kan?" Jelas Luhan panjang lebar, membuat Kris tersenyum mendengar makna bunga yang terucap dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Apa ada lagi yang kau perlukan, Tuan?"

"Ah, tidak. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Jadi berapa semuanya?"

"Tidak perlu Tuan, anggap saja ini hadiah kecil dariku untuk Nyonya Wu."

Kris tersenyum kemudian mengambil selembaran uang dari dompet kulitnya.

"Baiklah, ini. Simpan untuk ibumu. Jangan menolak, anggap saja ini hadiah kecil untuk ibumu karena bunga yang cantik ini. Lain kali aku akan datang kembali kemari." Kris memberikan Y200 untuk Luhan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban pria itu sudah membalikkan badannya untuk segera keluar menuju mobilnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Teriak Luhan yang didengar oleh Kris membuat pria itu tersenyum penuh arti.

 _Flashback off_

Kenangan beberapa tahun itu sempat menyeruak kembali dalam ingatannya. Membuat hatinya yang sempat kosong karena kejadian semalam menjadi hangat kembali. Jam kantor sudah habis dari satu jam yang lalu, namun Kris masih betah merenung di depan mejanya. Ia sedikit mengabaikan Luhan hari ini, bukan marah karena sudah ditolak. Ia hanya tak ingin Luhan menjadi sasaran emosinya yang sedang tidak stabil. Kris juga sempat kecewa karena Luhan sudah melayangkan surat pengunduran dirinya dari perusahaan itu.

Kris ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di lingkungan sekitar kantornya. Penampilannya menjadi pusat perhatian para ibu-ibu muda yang sedang menjaga anak-anaknya bermain di taman. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sudut, agak jauh dari kerumunan orang. Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata rusa mengawasinya dari kejauhan, tak ingin kehilangan jejak pria yang dicintainya. Biarlah orang mengejeknya bagai peguntit, ia tak peduli. Yang penting adalah Kris masih ada dalam jangkauan matanya.

'Tak perlu menjadikanmu milikku. Seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Hanya mengawasimu dari jauh dan memastikanmu baik-baik saja.' Batin Luhan sambil berlalu pergi.

'Bagaimana bila kujalani hidupku tanpa melihatmu? Hanya dibatasi ruang atasan dan sekretaris saja aku sudah tidak tahan untuk memelukmu, bagaimana jadinya bila aku tak melihatmu sekali saja, Luhan?' Kris bermonolog sambil memejamkan mata tajamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaahhh...eennghhh...jangan digigit Chen." Xiumin meringis menahan sakit di nipplenya.

"Diamlah baby, aku sedang berkonsentrasi. Milikmu sempit sekali." Chen memasukkan miliknya dengan satu kali sentakan.

"Sssshhhh...gerakkan Chen."

"Tunggu dulu sayang, aku ingin menikmati bibir manismu."

Perang lidah tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Kedua pasangan yang bergairah itu sedang tidak peduli tempat, bahkan dapur menjadi tempat favorit mereka untuk memadu kasih. Baju Xiumin belum terlepas secara sempurna dari tubuhnya. Rok hitam rimplenya tersingkap keatas, kemejanya hanya tersisa satu kancing yang masih terpasang dan menggantung di pinggangnya. Bra tanpa tali dan celana dalamnya sudah terlempar entah kemana, semoga saja tidak masuk ke dalam kuah sup yang baru saja dimasak Xiumin. Ia sedang duduk diatas meja makan dan Chen berdiri di depannya, menikmati hidangan dua buah gundukan yang menjadi favoritnya semenjak menikah.

"Gerakkan Chen, aku tidak tahan...aaahhh." Xiumin gelisah karena bagian bawahnya sudah terlanjur basah dan gatal.

"Baiklah sayang, jangan tahan desahanmu...oohhh...sempit."

"Aaahh...aaaahh.."

"Sssshhh...aaahh...aaahh"

"Terus sayanghh..." Xiumin menjerit penuh nikmat.

"Aaahh...aahhh...Chen, aku hampir sampaihh..." Mendengar itu membuat Chen makin bersemangat dan ingin segera sampai ke puncak.

"Ooohhh...ohh...jangan mainkan vaginamu seperti itu sayang, membuatku tidak tahan."

"Ssshhhh...aaahhhh."

Bersamaan dengan desahan lega itu bel di rumah sederhana mereka berbunyi. Dengan tergesa Xiumin segera membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Setelah memastikan bra dan celana dalamnya ketemu, ia segera memasuki kamar untuk merapikan diri dan memastikan di ruang makan tidak tercium lagi bau cairan semen milik Chen.

"Oh, Tuan Wu? Silakan masuk. Akhirnya kau datang kemari." Chen tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan Kris karena mereka sudah sangat akrab saat masih menjadi mahasiswa dulu. Kris yang lebih senior dari Chen juga sering membantu saat juniornya itu kesulitan.

"Terima kasih. Tidak perlu seformal itu Jongdae-ah. Ini, aku bawakan sedikit makanan ringan untuk kalian."

"Terima kasih, ge. Istriku sudah memasak makanan spesial begitu tahu dirimu akan datang kerumah ini." Jelas Chen setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ah Tuan Wu, selamat datang." Xiumin membungkukkan badannya untuk menyambut atasannya tersebut. Ia lebih percaya diri setelah mengganti bajunya yang sempat lengket akibat aktivitasnya bersama Chen tadi.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Kris.

Xiumin kembali ke dapur untuk membuat tiga gelas jus jeruk dan membawa camilan untuk disuguhkan kepada tamunya itu. Ia tersenyum mengingat betapa frustasinya seorang wakil direktur hanya karena ditolak oleh sepupunya. Sungguh menggelikan karena dua orang tersebut seperti saling berlomba untuk hatinya. Sang laki-laki ingin membuktikan bahwa cintanya itu tulus, sedangkan yang wanita tidak ingin harga dirinya diinjak-injak karena menerima cinta seorang putra konglomerat.

"Silakan diminum Tuan."

Tanpa diduga, Kris langsung menyambar salah satu gelas dan meminum isinya sampai habis. Membuat Xiumin terkekeh geli dan Chen membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tahu anda sedang patah hati Tuan, tapi tidak perlu seperti itu. Bringas sekali, itu hanya jus jeruk, bukan bibir Luhan." Perkataan nakal dan mengejek itu membuat Xiumin mencubit pinggang suaminya yang sedang tertawa lepas membuat Kris memelototkan matanya.

"Xiumin, tolong beritahu sepupumu. Kalau dia berani-beraninya meninggalkan diriku sendirian di kantor, jangan harap ia akan selamat. Aku bisa saja nekat membawanya ke gereja untuk menikah lalu aku juga tidak segan-segan menghamilinya saat itu juga. Kau mengerti?"

"Ck...seperti itukah tingkah seorang pria yang sedang terpojok karena ditolak?" lagi-lagi Chen mengejeknya.

"Kau pikir dulu Xiumin langsung menerimamu, hah? Aku bahkan sangat tahu bagaimana wajahmu saat kau ingin menenggak cairan serangga karena tiga kali ditolak oleh istrimu." Kris melancarkan balasannya yang membuat Xiumin tertawa dan Chen terdiam karena malu.

"Aku pamit dulu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian lebih lama. Pengantin baru butuh waktu untuk berduaan kan?" Goda Kris membuat pipi Xiumin merona.

"Tapi aku sudah memasak untukmu Tuan." Rayu Xiumin untuk membuat atasannya tersebut tinggal lebih lama.

"Maafkan aku Xiumin, aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar saja tadi. Lain kali aku akan mampir lagi kemari."

"Baiklah jika begitu."

"Dan kau Chen, bibir Luhan lebih manis dari jus jeruk buatan istrimu." Kris menyeringai sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berlalu pergi.

Perkataannya barusan membuat Xiumin dan suaminya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ternyata sudah sejauh itu hati Luhan ditaklukkan oleh pria jangkung itu.

TBC

Apa ini? Jangan protes...oke? yang penting udah update kan? hohoho...#jogetjogetlightsaber. Maaf kalo yg ini gak nyambung, banyak typo, dan ada alay2nya dikit...hihihi. selama ini aq selalu telat update karena terhalang sama kehiatan luarku yg bikin aq tepar sebelum tengah malam, akibatnya males nulis ff. juga gara2 stres karna kelamaan nganggur...huweeeee #curcol

 **Balasan review**

 **Kim Sohyun** :: hm...terima gak yaaa? Hehe...Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **NoonaLu** :: iya ini udah lanjut.. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **shinodaryuuko** :: loh...perasaan disini gak ada sehun deh. Atau mau dibuat rebutan antara Kris sama sehun? Hehe. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **Guest28** :: masalah konfliknya liat ntar aja ya, gak seru kalo dibocorin sekarang...hehe. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **Laabaikands** :: ini udah lanjut sayang.. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **Sumiya wu** :: hiks...kita sama2 kangen bang naga...mare pelukan #plakk. Terima kasih ya udah baca & review

 **Lisnaohlu120** :: ini udah lanjut kok... Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **siscaMinstalove** :: lah capslock jebol...hahaha. tu udah ada encehnya dikit dari xiuchen...hehe. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **shinlophloph** :: maaf ya kalo cerita yg aku bikin terkesan alay dan gak sesuai dengan apa yang kamu mau. Ini hanya sekedar khayalan yang aku tuangin lewat tulisan. Ya maaf-maaf aja ni, kalo tulisan aku kurang bagus, maklum lah bukan ahlinya dan masih pemula. Jadi ya ada beberapa kalimat yang "alay". Kalo gak suka boleh ditinggalin kok. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **itsmay** :: ketauan ni cuma nungguin yadongnya doang...haha. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **fanbaekyeolhan** :: ini udah tbc loohh...hihihi. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **RlyCJaekyu** :: terima gak yaaaa... Terima kasih ya udah baca & review

 **Siensien** :: udah ni.. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **Luluhunhun** :: apa ni? Hahaha. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **fausiashara** :: sehun ya? Bisa tu dicoba...hehe. entah aku kuat atau gak bikin sampe mereka punya anak. Ditunggu aja ya. Terima kasih ya udah baca & review

 **LuluHD** :: iya ini dah lanjut. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **zhithaangel** :: kapan hayooo...kris yg sekarang kan beda dari kris yg dulu #baper. Terima kasih ya udah baca & review

 **Lisasa Luhan** :: iya udah lanjut.. Terima kasih ya udah baca & review

 **Kim Yuta** :: ini udah lanjut sayang.. Terima kasih ya udah baca & review

 **Babyponi** :: 2 kampret? Hahaha. Marriage lifenya masih lama, sabar ya...hehe. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review

 **NishiMala** :: ini udah ada rate M nya biarpun bukan krislu, yg penting ada kan? Haha. Terima kasih ya udah baca  & review


End file.
